


I was wondering...

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Que les années passèrent vite entre la retraite sportive de Nico Rosberg en 2016 et la sienne en 2022. Cependant, l'amour que Lewis lui vouait ne s'était jamais estompé avec le temps et il le savait mieux que quiconque.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I was wondering...

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! J'ai décidé d'écrire plus en français car il est bien vrai que je n'écrivais pour l'instant qu'en anglais. Par conséquent, j'écrirai de temps des petites histoires autour de nos pilotes préférés. :)
> 
> Les commentaires et les kudos sont les bienvenus.

_Juin 2023_

Lewis Hamilton a enfin pris sa retraite sportive toute couronnée de succès. Dire au revoir au monde de la Formule 1 ne fut pas facile mais c'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire.

Que les années passèrent vite entre la retraite sportive de Nico Rosberg en 2016 et la sienne en 2022. Cependant, l'amour que Lewis lui vouait ne s'était jamais estompé avec le temps et il le savait mieux que quiconque. 

Lewis a toujours été amoureux de son beau blond. Malheureusement leurs années en F1 dans la même écurie ont durablement endommagé leur relation amoureuse mais aussi amicale. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Nico fut surpris de recevoir un texto de sa part. Il n'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre, Lewis avait terriblement envie de le revoir et de rabibocher le peu d'amour qu'ils avaient encore l'un pour l'autre.

*

_Chez Nico à Monaco_

Les douces lèvres chaudes et tremblantes de Lewis s'approchèrent instinctivement de celles de Nico. Il ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes qui allèrent se mélanger à celles de son amour. Lorsque ce dernier accepta son étreinte dans une tentative désespérée, il plaqua Lewis contre le mur et le regarda avec une telle passion que l'intéressé ne comprit pas s'il s'agissait d'un regard amoureux ou plutôt troublé. 

Le coeur a ses raison. N'est-ce pas...

À suivre.


End file.
